


Chillax, dude.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [41]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cum on body, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Muscles, Piercings, cum, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dirk Strider smut fiction for gay readers.  You are beyond tired and incapable of lifting a finger.  Thankfully your friend Dirk knows how to help you with your tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillax, dude.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fiction are aged 18 or over.
> 
> This is a short one again as this is my first proper male on male fiction and I am writing these to get in the practice. I hope you enjoy.

You are tired. 

Protecting your sister and friends is exhausting. Preparing to go up against Lord English is exhausting. Dealing with a whole new alien culture is exhausting. It has been a long day. You stare into your glass of Faygo as you sit at the bar in the Corpse Party tavern. Damara serves Mindfang and Dualscar who are currently arguing over who has the biggest booty yet you don’t have the energy to laugh. You look up to see Damara give you a cheeky wink and you return a smile.

“I didn’t think she was your type.” says a voice from behind you. The tall and muscular okatu slides into the seat next to you, flashing a sly grin. He places a hand on your shoulder. “Tense much?”

“It’s been a long one.” you sigh, “Just thinking of going home to take advantage of an empty hive – I mean house.” You have been living with your sis but she is staying on the ship for some sort of fiduspawn tournament tonight and you are looking forward to the peace and quiet. 

“My company is that bad, eh?” grins Dirk. Does this guy live in a gym? It is hard not to notice he is extremely blessed by puberty with a really amazing body. You try not to make it obvious you are checking him out but your eyes just feel so comfortable on his frame. He grips your shoulder a little tighter.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I am just so tired.” you say realizing the silent gap beforehand had been too long. Dirk slightly moves his hand in a rubbing motion. 

“Dude, do you ever take a break and just chill out? I never see you do anything but go around kicking ass and training to kick ass.” he says with a hint of concern in his voice. You are not getting much sleep these days that is for certain. You always end up fighting horrorterrors in your dreams and wake up more stressed. You rub your temple as Dirk slaps you on the back. “Come on bitch, you are going home. I’ll walk you. No excuses.” He asks Damara to bring him a couple of unopened bottles of beer and drags your ass back to your place.

You practically collapse on the couch when you get in. Dirk finds his way to the kitchen and comes out with a beer opener and some gummy bears. 

“I am guessing your sis won’t mind.” he says, “Where is she anyway?”

“Right now I am guessing she has Rufioh in a headlock and is demanding a referee…” you grin. 

“So she is gone all night? Well isn’t that something…” Dirk smiles leaning his head on his hand while his eyebrows twitch. You can’t help but notice his beautiful orange eyes peeking out over his shades. “All alone in this huge house. What will you do to pass the time?”

“Sleep.” you chuckle, “I don’t think I have much energy to do anything else.”

“Hmmm…” ponders Dirk. “In that case, allow me to help you get your chillax on.” He leans forward and kisses you softly. The taste of beer mixed with the fruitiness of the gummies coats his tongue which glides along your own. You slowly bring a hand up to his face and kiss back. He runs his hand up and down your inner thigh teasingly. You pull back, cursing your lungs for needing oxygen. After grabbing some air, your lips crash together and you kiss harder. He pushes you down on the couch so he is on top of you. He pins you down as he nibbles and sucks on your neck. 

“Dude, this isn’t my version of relaxing…” you say before a pleasurable groan escapes with your sentence.

“Don’t sweat it” whispers Dirk in your ear, his warm breath feels good on the wet parts of your skin. “I am just helping a guy chill out. I’ll do all the work, you just close your eyes and pretend I’m the troll chick at the bar if that helps.” You chuckle at this and close your eyes. You feel Dirk move down and his fingers work to open your belt and your zipper. A rush of air hits your exposed erection as it pops out. A hand grasps the base of the shaft and a pair of warm soft lips moistens the head. 

You don’t do anything other than moan away all the tension as it is sucked out of you by an eager otaku. Your eyes flicker open just for a moment to see Dirk looking up at your face with those beautiful orange eyes half-lidded, a smile forming in the corners of his mouth as the rest is taken up with your cock. His huge pierced penis is in his other hand, massaging it frantically to the rhythm of your breath. He is almost sweating from exertion, desperate to taste you. 

“Dirk… shit, I can’t hold back” you pant feeling bad you are giving nothing in return but still desperately wanting to release. Dirk just chuckles and speed up, knowing you are so close. You burst into him so much, he tries to swallow it all but it just dribbles out. He sits up, still wanking himself off. He pushes your shirt up with his now free hand.  
“Fuck _____” he moans and spunks all over your exposed stomach. It’s warm and trickles down your sides. He catches his breath.

“Fuck Dirk…that was…that was…” you say trying to get the words out but Dirk just chuckles again.

“Think nothing of it. Dude, you were really fucking tense. I could feel it when I was blowing you.” He wipes the sweat from his brow. “You want me to go so you can get some sleep?”

“Nah” you grin…”I still feel some tension. It’s more or less located around my ass.”

“Well we will have to do something about that” grins Dirk. But a nap first.

Two hours later…

“That is the last time I come home early.” says your sis looking at the two of you asleep on the couch she has just decided to throw out.

“Don’t wake them.” says Roxy, “They will only want to join in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - A reader special: Greg x Rose Quartz.


End file.
